


Good Things Will Come To You

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Theo & Jenna Bonding, Theo & Mrs. Geyer bonding, Theo's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Short interlude to my Thiam series.  Jenna Geyer and Theo Raeken have a family bonding moment together the night before his birthday/Thanksgiving.Note: No actual Thiam, just referenced.Inspired by an amazing song by Mavis Staples





	Good Things Will Come To You

**Author's Note:**

> "Just remember to love somebody  
> Laugh with somebody  
> Give to somebody  
> Live for somebody  
> Love somebody  
> Laugh with somebody  
> Live for somebody  
> Give to somebody else"  
> -Tomorrow, by Mavis Staples

Theo closed the front door behind him and toed his work shoes off onto the shoe rack by the coat closet.

The restaurant had been slammed with an irregular Wednesday night rush, and Theo was exhausted after working one job just minutes after the other. The day before Thanksgiving was not a time for cooking dinner at home, he supposed. Hayden had been kind enough to trade shifts with him, and he'd been cut first.  This ended up allowing him to beat the Doctor and Liam home, as he knew they had been tasked with last minute Costco shopping when Liam got done with practice.Theo's second job had saved him from the duty, the only upside to the exertion.

Soul music was on in the kitchen, and Theo could smell the scent of Mrs. Geyer and freshly cooked pasta, but despite the pasta being on the stove nearby, the woman wasn't anywhere in his line of sight.

"Jenna?" Theo called out, not having the energy to focus his hearing beyond the music. He was answered with the brief sound of a power drill coming from the garage.

"Oh, sweetheart, can you come help me with something?"  Jenna's voice carried through the house as she shouted unnecessarily at her son's chimera boyfriend.

Theo followed the voice and walked to the garage, unbuttoning his work shirt as he went, leaving him in his much more comfortable white v-neck. He startled suddenly as he was met with the sight of Liam's mom several steps up on a ladder, drill in hand, reaching for the wood rafters.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" Theo squeaked out in panic, dropping his collared shirt and rushing to hold her ladder. He frowned deep and concerned, heart racing as he swore the ladder had been wobbling before he got there. "You are far too short for whatever you're doing. Please, come down."

"Excuse you, young man." Jenna glared down at the teen who lived in her guest room. "I am perfectly capable of not injuring myself.  I put the rest of these up myself, when no one was home."

Jenna gestured with her drill at the other hooks and suspensions on the ceiling of the garage.  All were occupied by surfboards, skis, a snowboard for each member of the family (it was a winter tradition to go to the mountains for the Geyer household) and the like.

"Yeah, just be careful." Theo grimaced as she reached for the hook she had on the ladder in front of her, and going to install it a couple feet door the rafter, which had her leaning precariously off the edge. "Holy sh... just... let's move the ladder over."

"Oh you, stop it!  I almost got it." Jenna scolded, securing the hook with screws. "There. That should do.  Was that so bad?"

Theo shook his head, accepting the hand drill and screws that Mrs. Geyer held out to him before she climbed down the ladder, brushing her hands off on her shorts and looking up to meet Theo's exasperated stare.

"Theo." Jenna glared back, swatting him on the chest, forcefully. "I am not that fragile. Now go hand me that, and we'll hang it up."

Jenna gestured behind Theo. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"What-" Theo choked on air as he looked at what Jenna had gestured toward.  He looked back toward her, unsure, then back at the object again.

Leaning against the wall of the garage was a snowboard Theo had not ever seen before, with an excessively large red bow and a jumbo gift tag attached to it. On the card was ' _To: Theo, From: The Geyers, Happy Birthday_ ' in huge black letters.

"I know its a day early, but since tomorrow is thanksgiving..." Jenna rubbed his shoulder affectionately as he continued to gape at the gift. "And we always go to Mammoth the weekend after, so I just thought I'd give it to you now.  Let you process, y'know?"

"Jenna this is too much." Theo whispered harshly, turning to face her with a pained expression.

"Nonsense, Theodore." She gave him a silly smile, attempting to break him out of the serious mood he was in. "You're family now. That means you have to sit through my brother-in-law's five minute speech nefore dinner tomorrow.  That means you'll need to be there with Liam as he tries to explain to Grandma Ginger that he isn't gay just because he's dating you, _because we spent almost a year convincing her Liam wasn't gay when Mason came out_.  That means you're driving onw of the legs of the way to Mammoth this weekend.  And that means you need a snowboard."

"I-"  Theo swallowed, eyes burning a little.  "But-"

"Theo." Jenna sighed dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air.  She slapped him on the chest again with a smile.  "Just say thank you!"

Theo's throat tightened as he looked at the woman who'd been more of a parental figure to him in the last couple months than anyone ever had been. Jenna stared back at him, eyes full of mirth.  Not even a hint of fear, wariness or distrust could be found in them.

Theo had never had someone love him like Liam did every day, but Theo hadn't felt Jenna and the Doctor's sense of familial love from anyone in over a decade. Not even the pack, who had started to consider him one of their own, made him feel this cared for.

Theo thought of how lucky he was that Liam had trusted him enough to let him anchor the young werewolf.  He thought about how lucky he is to get to hold him in his arms each day.  He thought of how lucky he was to have inherited this wonderful home in the process, something he never would have allowed himself to ever even dream of.

He surged forward and hugged her tightly, feeling her arms wrap around him and pat him comfortingly on the back.

"Thank you." Theo choked out. He buried his face in her shoulder, taking a deep breath, surprised out how comforting her scent was in his state of minor duress. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your family."

"Ugh!" Jenna exclaimed, hugging him tighter for a minute before pulling away and swatting him on the chest one last time. "Don't make me cry, you little punk. I have makeup on."

Theo laughed and went to pick up the snowboard, turning it in his grasp before carrying it over to put on the ceiling with the rest of the family's. He turned back to Mrs. Geyer and grinned, wide and genuine.  They stared at it together, and Theo could smell the happiness coming from both of them.

"I can't wait to learn to snowboard." Theo laughed, incredulous at the idea that he was going to get to go to their cabin with them. "I only went once as a little kid, and I loved it."

"Liam told me." Jenna smiled kindly, moving to put the ladder away. Theo rushed to help her with it, and this time, she let him.  "Also, I know that I don't have super hearing, but I just need to throw it out there... the cabin has much thinner walls than this house."

Theo yelped out a laugh at Jenna's usual method of using humor or embarrassment to diffuse an emotionally charged moment.  He blushed slightly, running a hand over his face.

"Now, let go see what is taking those hopeless men so long, and start in on dinner without them."  Jenna pursed her lips, eyes full of joy and laughter.  "I vote for keeping all the meatballs for ourselves. What do you say?"

Theo continued grinning like nothing could ruin this moment. He put an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and led her back toward the house.

"I say it sounds like a dream."


End file.
